De basket a mafia
by miharu vargas
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes llegaba a la ciudad de Naminori a jugar contra el equipo de la escuela de esa ciudad. A simple vista conocieron a uno de los jugadores quien resulto ser el guardián del rayo del Décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Al conocer al jefe Vongola y su familia la vida de los seis milagros cambia completamente. /Fail summary ;-;/
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, se preguntaran porque hice una pequeña combinación entre KNB Y KHR...bueno...eso ni yo lo se (?) jajaja ok no es solo que me pareció curioso y me llamo la atención. Eso si quiero decir que Tsuna y sus guardianes tienen entre 25, 26 y 15 años respectivamente y mas adelante aparecerán los arcobalenos(que no lo serán(?) de echo**_

_**KNB Y KHR no me pertenecen es todo créditos de ambos creadores, este trama es mio C:**_

* * *

_**Cap 1: Llegando a Naminori**_.

Un grupo de jóvenes con unas inexplicables técnicas para jugar basket, iban en un jet privado, del cual era de su ex capitán de equipo. Todos estos chicos eran de 16 años respectivamente e iban en diferentes institutos. Pero los seis tenían su pasado en común como equipo de basket en Teiko.

Los chicos iban a Naminori porque un equipo de basket quería jugar contra la famosa generación de los milagros, cosa que provoco en los seis jóvenes esas ganas de jugar de nuevo juntos.

-Demonios ojala nuestros adversarios sean buenos!-reclama un chico de cabello azul, ojos del mismo color y tez morena.

-Aomine-kun, deberías calmarte-le dice un chico de tez blanca, de cabello celestes y ojos del mismo color.

-Pero Tetsu, hace tiempo que no había sentido tantas ansias-reclama el cabello de cabello azul.

-Tetsuya, Daiki, eso es producto a que Tokio está demasiado lejos de Naminori…-le dice un chico de cabello rojizos y ojos carmesí y dorado.

-Akashi, porque aceptaste eso…acuérdate que todos tenemos clases-dice con el ceño fruncido el chico de cabello y ojos verdes, de lentes y alto.

-Mo~, Kuro-chin se me acabaron los dulces-dice el chico más alto de todos, de cabello y ojos morado.

-Kise-kun había guardado los dulces Murasakibara-kun-dice el chico de cabello celeste.

-Kise-chin, donde están mis dulces?-el más alto mira a su lado.

-Eh?! Pero si Akashicchi me dijo que no hablara, Kurokocchi!-reclama asustado un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, aleteando como si de un pájaro se tratara.

-Ryota…dale los dulces a Atsushi-le dice el pelirrojo con voz fuerte.

-S-si!-el rubio le entrega una bolsa de dulces al pelimorado.

En Naminori, un joven de 26 años de cabello negro y ojos afilados de un color metálico, miraba desde su pantalla un avión que iba aterrizando, una sonrisa levemente divertida se formaba en sus labios. Se levanta de su asiento con toque oriental y se dirige por los pasillos hasta una oficina. Ingresa sin tocar para encontrarse de lleno con un peligris de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido que le observaba por su forma de ingresar y un joven de cabello castaño y ojos café chocolate, ambos de 25 años. Este último pendiente de unos papeles.

-Hayato…Tsunayoshi…-le llama el pelinegro, con rostro serio y con unos cuantos papeles en sus manos.

-No por favor Kyoya, no me digas que destrozaron más cosas con Mukuro?-El de cabello castaño mira al mayor con ojos de perrito.

-Decimo, Kyoya no llamo a la puerta de nuevo!-reclama el de cabello peligris.

-Hayato, te dije que no me llamaras decimo, eres mi amigo llámame por mi nombre-suspira el castaño.

-S-si Tsuna-responde el peligris de nombre Hayato.

En eso entraba un pelinegro de ojos cafés de 25 años, un peliblanco de ojos plomos de 26 años y un chico de 15 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Luego una niebla comenzó a aparecer en la oficina, hasta que se muestra un joven de 26 años de ojos azul y rojo, cabello azul y una chica de 25 años de ojos violeta, con parche en el ojo derecho y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo Tsuna~, Hayato, Kyoya

~-dice el chico de ojos café.

-Kufufufu~ Alondra-kun que son esos papeles-le pregunta el de cabello azulado.

-Nada que te importe cabeza de piña-Kyoya, frunce el ceño y saca sus tonfas.

-Oya, oya~ te enojaste?-le pregunta divertido el peliazul.

-Ma~ ma deberían dejar de pelear o Tsuna hará lo mismo de ayer-suelta el de ojos café.

-Takeshi…tiene razón Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san-dice la única chica.

-Esto es extremo!-grita el peliblanco.

-Cabeza de césped cállate! Que no dejas a Tsuna-sama trabajar!-le grita Hayato.

-Cállate cabeza de pulpo extremo! Tu no me dices que hacer-le responde el peliblanco, ocasionando que se produzcan dos batallas.

Solo Takeshi, Lambo y Chrome presenciaron el aura oscura que emanaba su jefe. Los otros cuatro sintieron un escalofrió y giraron sus rostros a un castaño que les sonreía MUY amablemente, con un aura de destrucción que tenso a los cuatro.

-Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hayato-dice el castaño, los cuatro nombrados se tensaron más-Se calman si no quieren ser congelados de nuevo-sin que su sonrisa desapareciera, luego mira al primer nombrado-Kyoya, que es la información que me traes?

-…-Hibari Kyoya, se había quedado mudo, tratando de que no se le notara la sorpresa, luego hablo-Al parecer esos chicos…están en la ciudad…Nami-chuu les pidió jugar contra ellos…

Tsuna, alza una ceja curioso. Luego dirige su mirada al menor, como el jefe estaba más calmado, Lambo pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Lambo, tú conoces algo del equipo de basket de Nami-chuu?-pregunta algo interesado el Vongola decimo, mirando con tranquilidad al guardián del rayo.

-Si Tsuna-nii, de hecho yo estoy en el equipo-Dice Lambo, provocando que las miradas de los otros guardianes le miraran curiosos-Son la generación de los milagros, todos son de Tokio, son de diferentes escuelas, son seis y tendrán 16 años. Pero fueron ellos seis a Teiko.

-Uhm…Y quien es el capitán?-pregunta más interesado el castaño.

-El capitán es Akashi Seijuurou-dice Kyoya-Akashi…tiene casi todo el control de Tokio, excepto nuestra base Vongola instalada en esa zona.

-Es obvio…al final Akashi-san, me había hablado una vez de su hijo-dice el castaño, cruzándose de brazos-Al parecer el chico había perdido a su madre cuando pequeño-suspira y nota que sus guardianes lo miraban-Ah por como conozco a Akashi-san, es porque firmo un trato comercial tiempo atrás…o me equivoco Hayato?

-No, Tsuna-sama, hasta los días de hoy ese trato comercial aun está vigente, Vongola prestara algunos servicios a cambio de que no adquieran ningún trato más o que se convierta en mafia enemiga a la familia.-responde el peligris, tan detalladamente que hizo que a más de uno le saliera un tic en el ojo.

-Ah Boss, hace unas horas atrás, hubo un incidente en Ottawa, la base Vongola de allá informo que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo-dice Chrome.

Tsuna se quedó meditando unos momentos, si hubo un incidente, no iban a tardar en que traten de atacar. Dio un suspiro, volvió su mirada a sus guardianes, notando que ellos igual se habían puesto serios.

-Creo que vamos a tener que tomar medidas.

En el aeropuerto el grupo de jóvenes que venían de Tokio bajaron del jet. Completamente maravillados miraron a todos lados. Ahora el problema que tenían era…¿Dónde iban a quedarse? Con cuidado salieron del aeropuerto de Naminori y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo aparentes, liderados por su capitán…luego se dieron cuenta….se habían perdido.

-Demonios Akashi! Nos perdimos!-alega Aomine, gruñendo bajo por la tonta manera de perderse.

-Daiki…no nos perdimos, estamos bien-dice Akashi, sin reconocer que si estaban, bastante perdidos.

-Bueno…creo que si llegamos a Nami-chuu, lo más probable que nos digan dónde podemos alojarnos-Dice Kuroko encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso dos jóvenes pasaban. Un chico con chaqueta negra y camisa con estampados de vaca, portaba un par de cuernos y tenía un anillo curioso en su mano, junto a él una chica de procedencia china, que sonreía ampliamente, de uniforme de un instituto.

-Ne, Lambo, como es eso que van a jugar contra quienes?-le dice la chica a su acompañante.

-A I-pin es la generación de los milagros-responde el chico, sonriendo leve-Bueno como sea creo que debemos llegar rápido a clases o Tsuna-nii nos mata-luego ríe y ambos apresuran el paso.

Akashi frunce el ceño, mirando a la pareja, así que el chico de camisa de estampados de vaca era parte del equipo de basket, a decir verdad no llamaba la atención. Por su parte los otros jugadores quedaron en shock al saber que iba a jugar contra ellos, y el chico parecía no tener fuerza. Incluso Kuroko tenía más poder en ese sentido.

Después se les ocurrió seguir a la pareja que reía divertido, luego los de más adelante se reunieron con un chico un poco mayor de unos 18 años los tres caminaron a paso apresurado. Mientras atrás los seis jóvenes de cabezas coloridas los seguían. En eso comienzan a notar el edificio, el cual reconocieron al instante como la escuela. Les llamo la atención el hombre de camisa violeta que se encontraba parado en la entrado, sigilosos se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación.

-Lambo, I-pin, Futa-les llamo el hombre de mirada afilada a los tres chicos que se tensaron un poco.

-K-Kyoya?! Espera que haces aquí?!-le grita el chico de estampado de vaca.

-Qué crees que más puedo hacer aquí…Lambo?-el hombre saca unas tonfas, provocando que los chicos se tensaran y los que estaban escondidos les recorriera un escalofrió.

-T-terminaste la misión que te dio Tsuna-nii?-pregunta el joven mayor.

-hm…-de respuesta por parte de Hibari.

-N-no crees que deberías darle el informe nuevo? De seguro se molestara de nuevo-dice la única chica, con un sonrojo al sentir la mano del mayor sobre su cabello.

-Tsunayoshi, me dijo que los viera entrar…-luego los otros chicos que estaban escondidos no lograron escuchar.

Unos pasos se acercaron rápidamente y los seis jugadores miraron al hombre junto a los tres chicos mirándole fijamente, el de estampado de vaca y el hombre con armas afuera. Cosa que hizo que Kise le diera por lloriquear.

-Por favor, no nos maten! Soy muy joven y sexy para morir!-hizo que a todos le saliera una gota estilo anime.

-Vaya, vaya…mira lo que tenemos aquí…Kyoya, tú crees que Tsuna-nii ya los esperaba?-dice el chico de los cuernos y con un escudo en mano la cual destillaban rayos a su alrededor.

I-pin apunta al rubio-Es Kise Ryota!-se ganó una mirada de sus tres acompañantes-Digo…es que estoy tan cabreada de que salga en las revistas que me gustan que ahora soy capaz de golpearlo~

-I-pin contrólate y mejor entremos, tu igual Lambo que no querrás perderte tu entrenamiento hoy-le dice el chico mayor.

-En eso tienes razón, pero primero estos chicos son la generación de los milagros-dice el chico de nombre Lambo-Como sea, yo soy Lambo Bovino un gusto, ella es I-pin Vongola y el Es Futa Vongola-luego apunta al joven de las tónfas-Él es Kyoya Hibari.

-Buenos días, Lambo-kun, I-pin-san, Futa-kun, Hibari-kun-dice Kuroko, cosa que hizo que los otros cuatro chicos le miraran, de hecho no produzco lo mismo que con sus compañeros de Seirin-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya-comienza a apuntar a cada integrante-Él es Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi y nuestro capitán Akashi Seijuurou-termina de presentar.

-Akashi…Seijuurou?-pregunta el mayor, afilando su mirada al pelirrojo-Tengo que comunicarme con el omnívoro…-se aleja un poco.

-Eh? Porque él tiene que llamar a…un omnívoro?-Kise miro curioso a los otros dos chicos.

-Bueno está hablando de Tsuna-nii…bueno digo Tsunayoshi Sawada…lo siento es que el señor Akashi lo conoce así al igual como Tsunayoshi Vongola o igual Vongola Decimo-dice Lambo, riendo levemente.

-Lambo tenemos que entrar a clases-dice la chica.

-I-pin, Futa, ustedes entren que creo que voy a tener que llevar a estos chicos a donde está el capitán del equipo y luego creo que voy a tener que volver con Kyoya a la casa-dice Lambo.

Akashi, hizo conexión, al acordarse de que su padre si le había hablado de un joven que era amigo de él y que se llamaba Tsunayoshi Vongola, aunque le entro curiosidad lo de Vongola Decimo, se encogió de hombros.

-Lambo… tienes que volver a la central igual-dice el Hibari volviendo a su lado-Apura y haz las cosas rápido o si no te muerdo hasta la muerte.

-EH?! Espera ya voy rápido!-dice el chico y entra a la escuela. En menos de un minuto ya había vuelto-N-nunca…mas…vuelvas…a…hacer…eso

Los otros seis quedaron incrédulos. El menor hablaba con el mayor como si fueran de la misma edad, ni si quiera algo para diferenciar edades. ¿Cómo había sido enseñado ese chico?

Los otros dos lo llevaron hasta una limosina estacionada fuera de la escuela y subieron en ella. Hibari y Lambo estaban como si nada, como si eso fuera una costumbre. Akashi igual estaba acostumbrado, pero esa limosina era demasiado diferente a las que tenía en casa. Los otros cinco chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo amplio y cómodo que era el interior. A cabo de unos minutos llegaron a destino.

-Bueno aquí es, la mansión Vongola-dice Lambo, con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

**_hi se me ocurrió no se como bene~ ojala les haya gustado el primer cap ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi tengo el segundo cap listo...que días pero me había dado flojera subirlo X'D na es broma, tenia que redactar y con las pruebas no me había ni acordado ojala lo disfruten ^^**_

_**KHR Y KNB no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Cap 2: Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes.**_

-Bueno aquí es la mansión Vongola-dice Lambo, con una leve sonrisa, mientras ve a los chicos que estaban asombrados.

-Avancen…-dice Hibari, mientras comienza a caminar, si no avanzaban esos seis chicos se perderían y prácticamente a él no le importaba. Pero tampoco era conveniente de que su jefe le reclamara al respecto si llegaba a perder a esos niños

Lambo seguía el paso acelerado de Kyoya bastante bien a diferencia de los otros seis visitantes que se preguntaban ¿Cómo diablos podían caminar tan rápido?. Ingresan a la casa y los seis jóvenes se impresionaron de sobremanera. Hasta Akashi estaba en shock, su mansión a comparación con esta no era nada!, siguieron avanzando por los pasillos, cuando notaron como una niebla comenzara a aparecer a su alrededor y Lambo con Hibari ni se inmutaron, ni si quiera habían sacado sus armas.

-Kufufufu~ Alondra-kun, Lambo-chan veo que traen visitas-entre la niebla comenzó a aparecer una sombra. La niebla desaparece y en su lugar un joven alto de ojos heterocromaticos, con una sonrisa y con tridente en mano, miraba burlón a los menores.

-Sal de mi camino cabeza de piña si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte-dice el pelinegro mirando al ilusionista fijamente.

-Oya, oya ¿Quieres hacer una pelea delante de esos niños?-le pregunta el peliazul-Si es lo que quieres~ Ave-kun-el joven vuelve a desvanecerse cual niebla cuando Hibari le golpea con una tonfa.

-Tsk...-fue lo único que pudo emitir Kyoya, molesto, afilando su mirada-No seas cobarde, piña andante.

-No soy cobarde, Alondra-kun~-La voz del joven se escuchaba, apareciendo entremedio de Kuroko y Akashi-Vaya, que niños tan coloridos-dice levemente divertido.

-Vaya, vaya…Mukuro, Kyoya, deberían tener cuidado-Lambo suspira, sabiendo que estaba gastando saliva.

-Maldita piña hazme frente-dice Hibari dispuesto a atacar a donde se encontraba el otro guardián.

-Kufufufu~ Ave-kun, deberías tener cuidado a quien golpeas~-dice el joven, desapareciendo nuevamente-O Tsunayoshi, se molestara por no cuidarlos apropiadamente-lo último lo dice con burla.

-Tsk…maldito-Hibari, guarda sus tonfas, logrando sacar un suspiro en el guardián del rayo.

-Vaya, vaya… Tsuna-nii en verdad se enojara y los dejara a ambos congelados mínimo una semana-dice Lambo, provocando que los otros abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa-Vaya, vaya, no tengan miedo, es solo que Kyoya y Mukuro siempre pelean…

-No estábamos asustados solo que nos sorprendimos-dice Aomine, frunciendo el ceño levemente, mientras desvía la mirada, sea quien sea ese Tsuna-nii daba algo de miedo, según él moreno.

-Como es ese tal Tsunayoshi Sawada?-pregunta Midorima algo curioso.

-Es mejor que avancemos-dice Lambo, suspirando-Lo mejor es que lo vean, con sus propios ojos.

Siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la puerta de una oficina, en donde se escuchó un golpe seco de explosiones y risas. Cosa que descoloco a los seis recién llegados. Hibari abre la puerta provocando que a los otros chicos se le cayeran la quijada al ver el estado de la oficina. En total buen estado, ¿entonces esa explosión?

-¡¿Por el amor de dios Hayato, como fue que esa dinamita llego hasta acá, si estaba en tu habitación?!-le pregunta un joven de cabello castaño algo alterado, pero sabía que había sido una ilusión.

-No lo sé Tsuna-sama, es bastante curioso-dice un joven de cabello gris, haciendo varias reverencias.

-Jajajaja~ Tsuna, no te molestes con Hayato~ de seguro cayo en algún hoyo negro de Mukuro-dice un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-TSUNA PODEMOS SER EXTREMOS!-grita un peliblanco, cosa que casi deja sordos a los seis chicos.

-Ryohei! No pueden! Que sucedería si el enemigo ataca—queda con la palabra en la boca al ver a los recién llegados, luego busca a una persona en especial-Chrome, sal no te escondas-habla cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-Me llamaba Boss?-de entre la niebla aparece una joven de parche y traje, una chaqueta y una falda, con botas largas.

-Sabes cómo llegaron las bombas de Hayato para acá?-pregunta el joven de mirada café y cabello del mismo color.

-Boss, lo siento estaba haciendo algunas ilusiones y no note en que minuto Hayato-san lanzo la dinamita por ir lanzándola a Takeshi-san-dice la chica levemente nerviosa.

Tsunayoshi suspira, mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que Hibari y Lambo entraran con esos seis chicos. Se gira sobre su silla, siendo avisado por su hiperintuicion, con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a sus guardianes.

-Mukuro, es mejor que no sigas y aparece…

-Kufufufu~~ como siempre Tsunayoshi, aún me pregunto cómo notas mi presencia-dice el de cabello azulado.

Tsuna deja eso de lado y se gira nuevamente. Fija su mirada en esos chicos que seguían parados, el castaño solo afila su mirada, provocando un escalofrió a los seis. Exacto, ese hombre de mirada dulce, parecía que en ese minuto podía ver a través de ellos. Tsuna en cambio se coloca de pie. El entrenamiento y el crecimiento había hecho tales cambios, que más de uno se abría derretido por el sexy castaño. Incluso su rostro era mas masculino, ya los que lo molestaban cuando era mas joven, no creerían que él era el dulce castaño, bajito, el dame-Tsuna. Eso había quedado atrás, ahora el castaño miraba atentamente a cada uno de los menores.

-Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, parecieras que hubieras achicado al lado de ese chico-dice Mukuro, con una sonrisa.

-Como sea…-Tsuna hace caso omiso, suavizando su mirada y tono de voz, para luego acercarse al escritorio y sentarse de una manera, que hizo que las sirvientas que se encontraban ahí les faltara el aire-Jóvenes, me dirían quienes son ustedes…la generación de los milagros.

-Aún no sabemos quién diablo eres tu-alega Aomine, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye! Niño no le faltes el respeto al décimo!-el joven de cabello platino, camisa roja, abierta hasta el pecho, se molesta y se encara al chico.

-Oya, oya~ al parecer ese mocoso quiere dormir con los peces-Dice Mukuro acercándose igual.

-Hayato, Mukuro, alto-dice el castaño con voz firme, haciendo que ambos guardianes se detengan y regresen su mirada-Esta bien, el chico solo quiere saber nuestros nombres, no nos hemos presentado formalmente…

-Tsunayoshi, deberías dejar de ser tan tranquilo, donde quedo tu actitud nerviosa? Cuando solías temblar como chihuahua?~-pregunta Mukuro mirando al castaño que solo le quedo mirando.

-Se fue cuando asumí el cargo de Vongola…ahora deja de preguntar semejantes cosas…y mi parte nerviosa aun esta…cuando ESTAS DESTRUYENDO LA MANSIÓN POR LAS BROMAS QUE HACES!...-el castaño suspira, dejando en estado de shock a su guardián-Ahora por favor, Mukuro te quedas quieto…

Los seis jóvenes miran como el de cabeza de piña, se resigna y se acerca a la pelindigo que estaba ahí. Luego escuchan un carraspeo y fijan su mirada al hombre castaño, notando igual que estaban todos los otros a sus lados.

-Bueno jóvenes-dice el castaño con una suave sonrisa-Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, décimo jefe de Vongola y portador del anillo del cielo-comienza a presentar a los que estaban a su derecha-Él es Hayato Gokudera, guardián de la Tormenta y mi mano derecha; Ryohei Sasagawa, guardián del Sol; Mukuro Rokudo y Chrome Dokuro, guardianes de la Niebla-suspira y muestra a los de su izquierda-Él ya lo conocen Kyoya Hibari, guardián de la Nube; Takeshi Yamamoto, guardián de la Lluvia e igual conocen a Lambo Bovino, guardián del rayo. Esta es parte de mi famiglia.

Los seis jóvenes miraron con curiosidad, repasando las caras una por una, hasta que caen en la cuenta de que estaban esperando a que se presentaran.

-Estos niños son más raros que la cabeza de piña extrema!-grita Ryohei y alzando sus brazos.

-A quien llamas niño?!-grita Aomine, ganándose un golpe de Kuroko-Auuch Tetsu!

-Bueno…-suspira el castaño y se acerca al pelirrojo-Tu eres Seijuurou Akashi cierto?-le sonríe.

Akashi relaja su rostro al ver la sonrisa, asintiendo levemente. A lo que recibió otra sonrisa cálida, que le logro sacar un leve carmín que hizo reír divertido al castaño.

-Somos la generación de los milagros-Akashi trata de relajarse un poco más y presenta a sus compañeros-Él es Shintarou Midorima, el lanzador de tres; especialista en pases Tetsuya Kuroko; el centro Atsushi Murasakibara; el as Daiki Aomine y la mascota Ryota Kise, yo soy el capitán Seijuurou Akashi-dice el pelirrojo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al castaño-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Vongola.

-Oh por favor me haces sentir muy viejo-ríe el castaño-Llámenme Tsuna-sonríe levemente.

En eso comienza a sonar su móvil, castaño se coloca serio y mira el número, suspira. Mirando a Lambo.

-Lambo es mejor que salgas con los ellos, cualquier cosa, tú ya sabes-dice el castaño.

-Claro Tsuna-nii~-dice el guardián del rayo, dirige su mirada a los otros-Bueno creo que les mostrare el interior de la mansión y luego los alrededores~ que les parece

-No hay problema por nosotros-dice Akashi.

El joven guardián sale de la habitación siendo seguido por los otros menores. Dejando solos a los demás.

-Diga?-La voz de Tsuna se vuelve más seria-COMO QUE DESTRUYERON LA BASE DE OTAWA?!

-Que destruyeron que?!-Hayato mira exaltado a su jefe.

-Entiendo, si…deberían enviar a los heridos a la mansión, mandare a dos de mis guardianes para que los escolten-dice serio el castaño, separa el fono de su oído- Ryohei, Mukuro deben ir a Ottawa, Mukuro, le colocas una ilusión al vehículo en el que vallan, Ryohei cura a los heridos mientras vuelven.

-Entendido-Dicen ambos para luego irse.

El joven guardián del rayo, había enseñado todas las habitaciones de los guardianes, había mostrado el living, el comedor, una sala de reuniones, sala de juegos, la cancha de basket, una de tenis, la cocina, una de entrenamiento que estaba algo demacrada.

-Bueno estas son algunas cosas de la mansión, no les puedo enseñar la otra mitad porque está prohibido-dice el pelinegro.

-Oye esto de que se trata, es una empresa o qué?-Akashi mira con el ceño fruncido al joven.

-Empresa? No, esto es la mafia, de hecho somos la mafia más conocida, sobre todo por su primera generación y fundadora, como la décima generación que somos nosotros-dice el pelinegro.

-C-como que la mafia?-pregunta nervioso Kise.

-Como escuchaste, somos la famiglia Vongola, la más poderosa del mundo-dice Lambo, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Asesinan gente inocente?-pregunta Midorima, frunciendo el ceño igual.

-Ah? No, eso jamás!, de hecho a Tsuna-nii prefiere proteger las ciudades!, sobre todo Naminori y Sicilia-dice el joven guardián.

-Yo eh escuchado de Vongola-dice Kuroko de pronto-Se dice que la décima generación es muy parecida a la primera, tanto en su forma física como en su pensamiento.

-Sí, de hecho, yo era muy pequeño cuando me encomendaron la tarea del guardián del rayo-sonríe melancólico-Y todo lo que sufrimos en ese tiempo gracias a los enemigos.

-Cómo es eso? Cuantos años tenías Lambo-chin?-pregunta por primera vez Murasakibara.

-Bueno tendría 5 años, cuando recibí el poder del guardián del rayo por parte de la primera generación, y desde ese tiempo eh protegido con mi cuerpo y alma a mi cielo y la familia-dice el pelinegro, sonriendo.

-Tu cielo?-preguntan los seis a la vez.

-Es que así se le llama al jefe de Vongola-dice levemente divertido-En este caso Tsuna-nii es quien nos cuida y nosotros como sus guardianes lo protegemos.

-Y el día en que su jefe lo asesinen que harán?-pregunta Midorima, sin percatarse del cambio en el rostro del joven Bovino,

Los otros cinco jugadores, notaron el cambio y más cuando el guardián del rayo baja la mirada. Supusieron que eso le había afectado, luego mandaron miradas al peliverde como diciéndole "No digas eso"

-Bueno…no quisiera repetir nuevamente la perdida de Tsuna-nii-dice el pelinegro, elevando su mirada-Porque bueno…en una de las tantas cosas que nos pasaron, fue que hubo un choque de tiempo.

-Choque de tiempo?-Akashi, alza su mirada.

-Sí, nosotros cuando éramos menores aun, fuimos mandados al futuro-suspira-Hay supimos que el Jefe Vongola de ese tiempo…que era Tsuna-nii, había muerto en una reunión…que fue una emboscada de Byakurian y la Millefiore…eso fue la peor experiencia de mi vida…-susurra.

En eso un joven de 26 años, coloca una mano en la cabeza del pelinegro y le desordena el cabello. Lambo supuso quien era, alzo un poco su mirada, encontrándose con el peliblanco de ojos purpuras. Los otros seis chicos miraron al hombre desconocido, con demasiada desconfianza.

-Lambo-chan no me hagas sentir tan mal con ese tiempo-dice el peliblanco, pasando sus manos por el cuello del menor y luego mira a los otros chicos-Vaquita-chan, quienes son ellos?

-No me llames así! Moo! Y además que haces aquí, deberías estar con Spanner y Irie-reclama el guardia, luego suspira-Él es Byakurian Gesso...Byakurian, ellos son la generación de los milagros.

-Ah!, ellos son los que me menciono Tsu?~ bueno encantado de conocerlos, niños~-dice el hombre-Vaquita-chan~ Tsu me dijo que habían destruido lo de la mañana.

-Qué? Byakurian en que minuto?!-El pelinegro se alarmo.

-Por eso mismo me llamo, con Irie y Spanner vamos a hackear las cámaras de toda Ottawa-dice el peliblanco-Envió a Mukuro y al Canguro-kun~

-Deje de llamarle así a Ryo-nii-suspira el menor, luego fija su mirada a los otros jóvenes-Deberías ir, yo voy a enseñarle la ciudad.

-Bueno, bueno, Te dejo Lambo-chan-dice Byakurian con una sonrisa-Nos vemos niños~

El joven peliblanco desaparece de la vista y los jóvenes milagros miran al pelinegro como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Este ríe levemente al ver los rostros ajenos.

-Tranquilos, Bya-nii, no hace daño ahora~ él es bueno~ -dice el Bovino.

-Pero como ese cambio?-Pregunta Akashi, con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Uhm…bueno, en si…fue gracias a Tsuna-nii-dice el joven-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos, vamos a la ciudad-dice finalmente, arrastrando a los seis.

Tsuna suspira pesado, intercambiando miradas con su mano derecha. Cuando llega Byakurian, con una amplia sonrisa que le hizo salir un tic nervioso a Hayato.

-Deja de sonreír como imbécil!-le grita el guardián de la tormenta.

-Jajaja Hayato deja a Byakurian tranquilo, que no te ha hecho nada-ríe el guardián de la lluvia.

-Hola, Tsu-chan~, Haya-chan, Chro-chan, Kyo-chan y Take-chan~-dice el recién llegado.

-Deja de llamarme así Byakurian…-suspira el cielo, luego colocándose serio-Ya llame a Varia, y Byakurian, quiero que junto a Spanner y Irie, se fijen en las cámaras de todo Japón y en todo el mundo, necesitamos encontrar a los culpables del incidente de Ottawa cuanto antes… en todo caso, Spanner, Irie y Gianini ya están informados hace unos minutos atrás, así que solo tienes que ir con ellos.

-Si lo dices Tsunayoshi-asiente serio el peliblanco-Ahora, dime que van a hacer con esos chicos?

-Con los milagros?...bueno, el señor Akashi, me pidió que quería a su hijo y amigos en Vongola, una para que estén seguros y otra porque es probable que le ataquen en cualquier momento-dice el castaño.

-Ósea que vamos a tener que entrenar a esos mocosos?-pregunta Hayato, algo curioso.

-Bueno, tenía planeado, que Mukuro, Hayato y yo entrenaríamos al joven Seijuurou y a Tetsuya, mandaría a uno a Varia, otro con Irie y uno que sea enseñado por Kyoya en todo lo marcial y el ultimo que aprenda espada con Takeshi.-dice finalmente el castaño.

-Uhm… y que harás con la única chica de ese grupito?-pregunta Byakurian-Por lo que se esos chicos no la trajeron.

-Bueno ella, deberíamos traerla…pero con el consentimiento de los seis… además si ella viene, hay serán siete…y Reborn y los demás ex-arcobalenos podrían enseñarles bien-dice el castaño.

-Si no hay nada más que decir, Tsu-chan, me retiro~ para comenzar cuanto antes~-dice el peliblanco saliendo de la oficina.

En eso cuando se cierra la puerta Hayato salta y casi se lanza encima del castaño, con una amplia sonrisa. Tsuna y Takeshi ya creían que tenía orejas y cola imaginarias.

-Gracias decimo! Podre estar entrenando junto a usted-dice el peligris. Con los ojos brillosos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah…no hay de que-Tsuna le corre una gota al estilo anime, riendo leve.

Los menores habían recorrido toda la ciudad, incluso habían recorrido la escuela contra la que jugarían en dos días más, el joven Bovino les contaba anécdotas de cuando el jefe y sus guardianes iban ahí. De cómo fue en que se conocieron y el de las batallas que tuvieron lugar en esa escuela. Los milagros estaban más que sorprendidos, escuchando atentos lo que decía el guardián del rayo. Luego de unas horas regresaron a la mansión Vongola, el pelinegro, con una amplia sonrisa guiaba a los jóvenes a la oficina, en donde encontró a I-pin y Futa riendo, junto a Takeshi.

-Eh? De que me perdí?-pregunta el Bovino, algo curioso.

-De que Hayato y Tsuna que hace dos horas salieron corriendo porque tenían que ir a buscar al avión a Kyoko y a Hana, ellas deben estar volviendo de su misión-dice Takeshi-Y ya sabes cómo es la novia de Ryohei jejeje-ríe divertido

-Bueno, Takeshi, Tsuna-nii te dijo de las habitaciones para ellos?-pregunta Lambo.

-Ah sí, le dijo a Chrome~-dice Takeshi, con una amplia sonrisa apuntando a la sombra que se formaba entre la niebla.

-Lambo, volviste-dice la joven que aparecía entre la niebla, mira de reojo a Takeshi-Sobre las habitaciones síganme…I-pin, Futa y Lambo igual-dice la joven.

La guardiana de la niebla, avanzaba tranquilamente, seguida por los menores, Takeshi había ido con ellos, y ahora se encontraba hablando con Aomine que le preguntaba sobre varias cosas a la vez, pero el menor se había interesado en la espada.

-Pero si eso es de madera, como puedes cortar?-Daiki aún no creía que eso se transformaba en un sable.

-Pues, así-Yamamoto, le muestra sacando a relucir su sable, heredado de su padre.

-Chrome-san como hace eso de desaparecer?-pregunta Kuroko interesado.

-Bueno digamos que gracias a mi llama-dice la chica, sonriendo.

-Llama?-pregunta el menor, ladeando su cabeza.

-Sí, bueno mira fijamente mi anillo-dice Chrome, a lo que el menor asiente, sacando su llama color índigo-Vez?

-Oh, y como sabremos que llama tenemos?-pregunta el menor.

-Ah quieren saber?-pregunta la chica a lo que recibe un "si" de parte de los seis-Takeshi-san, debemos esperar al Boss para eso cierto?

-Si Chrome, Tsuna es el único que sabe usar eso…bueno Reborn igual pero el estará en algún lugar-dice Takeshi.

-Chicos, ustedes descansen, mañana verán sus llamas-dice Chrome, parando frente a las habitaciones-Bueno, ustedes duermen aquí, Lambo tú te quedas al frente te parece?

-Claro, yo los cuido, coloco barrera de rayo por fuera cierto?-pregunta el Bovino, a lo que recibe una sonrisa-Voy~-había encontrado la ventana abierta así que salto, estaban en segundo piso y los milagros se acercaron solo para ver al pelinegro afirmado tranquilamente mientras hacia una barrera-Takeshi-nii!, necesito tus llamas de lluvia para que sea más seguro

-Claro Lambo-dice el guardián de la lluvia, sacando sus llamas azules y sale por la ventana.

-Cómo fue que saben hacer eso?-pregunta Midorima, bastante sorprendido.

-Fue fácil…teniendo al omnívoro de Tsunayoshi de referencia…-dice Hibari que aparecía por una de las puertas-Herbívora…aun no llega la cabeza de piña?

-No Kyoya-san-dice la guardiana de la niebla.

- Así, que avísale al omnívoro que voy a Suiza y vuelvo a la mañana…-dice el pelinegro-

-Pero si Tsuna no te dio una misión por allá?-le dice Takeshi, entrando nuevamente-Listo, la barrera, ah verdad, tengo que ir en busca de ellos…

-No hace falta friki del béisbol-se escucha una voz conocida.

-Ah es tan cansador, escuchar los reclamos de Hana-dice otra voz.

-Cállate! Que si solo te dije que no podían dejar mi habitación más cerca-reclama una voz femenina.

-No le hables así al décimo-le alega la primera voz.

-Hana, fue Onii-chan quien eligió la habitación cuando recién llegaron a la mansión-dice otra voz femenina.

Tsuna y Hayato aparecen, siendo seguidos por dos mujeres una pelinaranja y otra pelinegra, la primera solo sonríe y la segunda alza una ceja, luego pasan de largo. Tsuna y Hayato se detienen donde los demás.

-Teme… esa mujer siempre haciendo escandalo-dice Hayato con el ceño fruncido, luego relaja su expresión-Décimo, hay que ir a terminar el papeleo.

-Ah…yo quería terminarlo mañana, pero no puedo hacer nada…-Tsuna suspira y luego mira a los menores-Bueno, descansen bien, cualquier cosa, tienen a Lambo cerca, igual pueden llegar a nosotros, Lambo de seguro les mostro las habitaciones

-Si lo hice, Tsuna-nii descansa bien-le dice el Bovino, con una sonrisa.

-Ojala pudiera Lambo, bueno no importa, hasta mañana.

Tsuna mira a los menores y sonríe ampliamente, despidiéndose con la mano para irse, seguido por los otros dos guardianes que hicieron lo mismo. I-pin se despide y se va con Chrome a la habitación donde antes estaban las otras tres chicas y Futa se fue al instante después ya que debía hacer un proyecto para la universidad. Lambo en cambio los mira suspirando.

-Bueno, duerman bien…nos vemos- dice el bovino.

Los milagros ingresan a la habitación y se sorprendieron, era bastante espaciosa, cada uno se fue a una cama y se quedaron mirando entre ellos, esto había sido algo extraño y luego los otros milagros miraron a su capitán.

-Así que tu padre tiene negocios con la mafia?-dice Midorima.

-Eso ni yo lo sabía, Shintarou…aunque creo que no son malas personas-dice Akashi, pensando para sí mismo.

-Es porque no lo son…-dice Kuroko-Eh escuchado de Vongola y que el décimo Vongola es muy respetado, incluso había cambiado a la mafia en si…

-Aunque sabemos que para cambiar la mafia en si…tienen que hacer desaparecer algunas familias…-dice Aomine, afirmándose contra la pared.

-Pero si son muy buenos~ Tsuna-chin no mataría ninguna mosca-dice Murasakibara, mientras abría una bolsa de papas.

-Murasakibara-kun, el de seguro habría matado a alguien…por mas bueno que sea, por eso Vongola es reconocida, pero no se sabe-dice Kuroko, seriamente.

-De hecho, Tsuna, no asesina a menos de que sea una situación de extremo peligro…-dice una voz en la ventana.

-Eh quien está ahí?!-dice Kise nervioso.

-Ciaos...-dice un joven que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-Quién eres?-Kuroko mira al joven de 15 años que sonreía, ocultando su mirada en la ferona.

-mm…alguien…los dejo-el joven desaparece rápidamente.

Los milagros quedaron con la duda en sus rostros, para luego caer dormidos profundamente.

* * *

**_Y eso es todo el cap de hoy~(?) fue algo extraño ;-; aunque para los milagros es mas extraño, estar rodeados de mafioso X'D solo espero que no se asusten mas adelante(?) ah verdad Tsuna y sus guardianes de 25 años son los semes (Lambo me lo estoy pensando) y bueno la generación de los milagros van a ser ukeados(?)~ _**

**_...pienso cada cosa -.-U ojala les haya gustado ^^ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**


End file.
